galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union Officer
UNION OFFICER Union services officers are members of any of the military and para military services authorized to enforce, enact, protect and execute the will of the citizens of the United Stars of the Galaxies . Officers are individuals who are lawfully commissioned by the laws and regulations of the United Stars, codified and ratified by the Assembly of the United Stars . Officers, more than enlisted personnel or civilian employees are held to the highest standards of conduct. The phrase : “Conduct unbecoming an officer of the Union ” is still used as a charge in courts martial of the United Stars Navy although it is not defined as a specific offence in the Uniform Code of Military Justice or the Rules and Regulations to the conduct and standards of United Stars Military Officers . It is generally understood and expected that a Union Officer conducts himself /herself/ itself always and without exception with the highest standards of honor , courage and values as core motivation for all actions and behavior. For instance, in 3014, Commodore D. Nuit was brought before a court martial "For behaving in a scandalous, infamous manner, such as is unbecoming the character of an officer and a gentleman, towards Captain B V Symes of the same Battlegroup ." The charge seems to have been first codified under the Union Naval Discipline Act of 10 August 3012 ,which says; "Article 24 : Every Officer subject to this Act who shall be guilty of Cruelty, or of any scandalous or fraudulent Conduct, shall be dismissed with Disgrace from Union Service; and every Officer subject to this Act who shall be guilty of any other Conduct unbecoming the Character of an Officer shall be dismissed, with Disgrace, from Service to the United Stars of the Galaxies and its Citizens." Union Officers conduct is based on six core values: *Courage; be brave enough to do the right thing, no matter what the circumstances. *Discipline; set a good example and follow lawful orders. *Respect for others; treat other beings as you’d want to be treated. *Integrity; be honest and never lie, cheat or steal. *Loyalty: to the Union; it's citizens, Service, Branch and Unit *Selfless commitment; but the Union, it's citizens, its laws, the mission before yourself As an Officer, behaviour must always be: Lawful, appropriate and totally professional at all times. Union Officer Definition An Union Officer is a member of the United Stars Military who holds a position of authority. A superior officer is an officer with a higher rank than another officer, who is a subordinate officer relative to the superior. Having officers is one requirement for combatant status under the laws of war, though these officers need not have obtained an official commission or warrant. In such case, those persons holding offices of responsibility within the organization are deemed to be the officers, and the presence of these officers connotes a level of organization sufficient to designate a group as being combatant. Contents http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/Officer# hide#Commissioned Officer #Warrant Officers #Non-commissioned officers #Note: Commissioned OfficerEdit Commissioned Officers derive authority directly from the Assembly, as such, hold a commission charging them with the duties and responsibilities of a specific office or position. Commissioned officers are typically the only persons, in an armed forces environment, able to act as the commanding officer (according to the most technical definition of the word) of a military unit. With the exception of those conscripted, all Union Commissioned Officers pass through one of the many service academies before receiving their commission[1]. Warrant OfficersEdit In the United Stars Military, warrant officers are initially appointed by the Secretary of the service and then commissioned by the President of the United Stars upon promotion to chief warrant officer. Their position is affirmed by warrant from the bureaucracy directing the force. Non-commissioned officersEdit A non-commissioned officer (NCO) is an enlisted member of the armed forces holding a position of some degree of authority who has (usually) obtained it by advancement from within the non-commissioned (enlisted) ranks. Non-commissioned officers usually receive some leadership training, but their function is to serve as supervisors within their area of trade speciality and, at lower NCO grades, they are not generally considered management specialists. Senior non-commissioned officers serve as advisors and leaders from the duty section level to the highest levels of the armed forces establishment. In the United Stars, the NCOs are considered to be "the backbone of the military" due to carrying out the orders of those officers appointed over them. NCOs in positions of authority can be said to have control or charge rather than command per se; the use of the word "command" to describe any use of authority is often unofficial. Note:Edit #↑ Depending on their prior training, Conscripted officers go through either the same abbreviated training course used to integrate officers in the militaries of new Union Members or the same training as new officer candidates. Category:Armed Forces